wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Fabryka Absolutu/20
| autor=Karel Čapek | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: X. T. A. St. Kilda''St. Kilda'' — należący do Szkocji archipelag wysp na Atlantyku, oddalony od wybrzeży Szkocji o kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. edytorski to wysepka, czy tylko skalisko pliocenowego tufu daleko na zachód od Hebrydów. Kilka niskich brzózek, garść wrzosu i ostrej trawy, stado gnieżdżących się tu mew i na poły arktyczny motylek rodzaju Polyommatus''Polyommatus'' — modraszek. edytorski oto całe życie tej straconej przedniej straży naszej części świata, stojącej między nieskończonym falobiciem morza i równie nieskończonym przypływem i odpływem wiecznie mokrych chmur. Zresztą St. Kilda była, jest i będzie zawsze nie zamieszkana''St. Kilda była, jest i będzie zawsze nie zamieszkana'' — w rzeczywistości największa wyspa archipelagu, Hirta, była zamieszkana od czasów prehistorycznych. Ostatnich rdzennych mieszkańców (kilkadziesiąt osób mówiących po gaelicku) ewakuowano z wyspy w 1930 r. edytorski. Ale w ostatnich dniach grudnia zarzucił tu kotwicę statek IKM „Dragon”. Statek wysadził na ląd cieślów, którzy z przywiezionych belek i desek zbudowali do wieczora duży, drewniany, niski barak. Dnia następnego przyjechali tapicerzy i przywieźli najładniejsze i najwygodniejsze meble. Dnia trzeciego wylądowali tu stewardzi, kucharze i kelnerzy i nazwozili do baraku mnóstwo naczyń, win i konserw, i w ogóle wszystkiego, co kultura wynalazła dla dostojnych, łakomych i potężnych panów. Na czwarty dzień z rana przypłynął statkiem H. M. S. „Edwin” R. H. Sir O’Patterney, angielski premier. Po upływie pół godziny przypłynął poseł amerykański Horatio Bumm. Potem po kolei — każdy na statku wojennym: chiński pełnomocnik Mr Kei, premier francuski Dudieu''Dudieu'' — nazwisko znaczące: fr. du dieu oznacza boski, związany z bogiem. edytorski, carski generał rosyjski Buchtin, cesarsko-niemiecki kanclerz dr Wurm''Wurm'' — nazwisko znaczące: niem. Wurm oznacza robaka. edytorski, włoski książę Trivelino''Trivelino'' — nazwisko znaczące: Trivelino to typ z komedii dell’arte, postać sprytnego sługi. edytorski i japoński ambasador Janato. Szesnaście angielskich torpedowców krążyło wokół St. Kildy, aby uniemożliwić dostęp reporterom, albowiem zjazd ten Najwyższej Rady Wielkomocarstwowej, pośpiesznie zwołany przez wszechmocnego Sira O’Patterneya, miał się odbywać przy najściślejszym wyłączeniu publiczności. Istotnie, torpedą został zatopiony duński szkuner do połowu wielorybów „Nyls Hans”, który próbował prześliznąć się w nocy przez łańcuch torpedowców. Oprócz dwunastu ludzi załogi zginął przy tej sposobności reporter gazety Chicago Tribune, Mr Joe Hashek. Pomimo to sprawozdawca New-York-Heralda, Bill Prittom, bawił przez cały czas na St. Kildzie w przebraniu kelnera i jego pióru zawdzięczamy tych kilka wiadomości, które nawet po późniejszych dziejowych katastrofach przechowały się o tym pamiętnym zjeździe. Pan Bill Prittom twierdził, że ta wysoka konferencja polityczna dlatego odbywała się na miejscu tak opuszczonym, aby była wyłączona bezpośrednia ingerencja Absolutu na jej uchwały. Wszędzie indziej mogło się zdarzyć, że Absolut zdołałby się wśliznąć w zgromadzenie mężów tak dostojnych w postaci natchnienia, oświecenia, albo i cudu, co w wyższej polityce byłoby oczywiście rzeczą wprost niesłychaną. Zdaje się, że pierwszym celem konferencji było porozumienie się w polityce kolonialnej. Państwa miały się porozumieć i zobowiązać, że nie będą popierały ruchów religijnych na terytoriach innych państw. Podnietą ku temu była agitacja niemiecka w Kongu i Senegambii, dalej tajne wpływy francuskie przy wybuchu mahdyzmu w angielskich strefach mahometańskich, a przede wszystkim japońskie przesyłki Karburatorów do Bengalu, gdzie wrzała straszliwa rewolta najróżniejszych sekt. Narady odbywały się przy drzwiach zamkniętych. Wydano jedynie komunikat, że Niemcom przyznaje się sferę wpływów w Kurdystanie, a Japonii na niektórych wyspach greckich. Sojusz angielsko-japoński i francusko-niemiecko-rosyjski znalazły tu w pełni wyraz wielkiej serdeczności. Po południu przyjechał osobno na torpedowcu pan G. H. Bondy i został przyjęty na audiencji Najwyższej Rady. Dopiero około godziny piątej (według czasu angielskiego) zebrali się dostojni dyplomaci przy obiedzie i Bill Prittom miał przy tej sposobności możność słuchania rozmów przedstawicieli Wysokich Umawiających się Stron na własne uszy. Po obiedzie rozmawiali o sporcie i aktorkach. Sir O’Patterney z białogrzywą głową poety i z bystrymi oczami rozmawiał żywo o połowie łososi z jego ekscelencją premierem Dudieu, którego żywe ruchy, donośny głos i pewne je ne sais quoi''je ne sais quoi'' (fr.: nie wiem co) — coś nieokreślonego, ale wyraźnie zauważalnego; najczęściej: szczególne wrażenie (głównie pozytywne), jakie wywiera dana osoba. edytorski zdradzały dawnego adwokata. Baron Janato, odsuwając wszelki napój, słucha milcząc i uśmiecha się, jakby miał usta pełne wody. Dr Wurm przerzuca karty akt, generał Buchtin przechadza się po sali z księciem Trivelino, Horatio Bumm, zupełnie sam, robi na bilardzie serię karamboli (widziałem jego piękny tripple-boussard przez rękę, który oceniłby należycie każdy znawca), podczas gdy Mr Kei, podobny do bardzo żółtej i bardzo wysuszonej staruszki, przebiera jakiś buddyjski różaniec: jest on mandarynem''mandaryn'' — wysoki urzędnik w Chinach w czasach cesarstwa. edytorski w swoim państwie Słońca. Nagle wszyscy dyplomaci skupiają się dokoła pana Dudieu, który opowiada: — Tak jest, panowie, c’est ça''c’est ça'' — o to chodzi. to jest to. Red. WL tłumacza. Nie możemy wobec Niego pozostać obojętni. Trzeba Go albo uznać, albo odmówić Mu uznania. My Francuzi jesteśmy raczej za tym drugim. — Dlatego, że u was działa jako antymilitarysta — rzekł nie bez pewnej złośliwości książę Trivelino. — Nie, panowie — zawołał Dudieu — na to nie liczcie. Armia francuska jest nietknięta. Jako antymilitarysta! Wielkie rzeczy! U nas było już tylu antymilitarystów! Panowie, dobrze Go pilnujcie: jest to demagog, komunista, un bigot''un bigot'' (fr.) — pobożniś. tłumacza, diabli wiedzą co tam jeszcze, ale zawsze radykał. Oui, un rabouliste''rabouliste'' — por. ang. rabulistic, z łac. rabula: krzykliwy adwokat, nieudolny prawnik skupiający się na drobiazgach. edytorskioui, un rabouliste (fr.) — tak jest, krzykacz. tłumacza, c’est ça. Trzyma się najdzikszych popularnych haseł. Idzie z tłumami. U was, Wasza Książęca Mość — zwrócił się nagle do księcia Trivelino — jest nacjonalistą i upaja się iluzjami imperium rzymskiego. Ale baczność, książę, takim jest tylko po miastach, podczas gdy na prowincji trzyma z klechami i wyczynia mariańskie cuda. Jedną ręką pracuje dla Watykanu, drugą dla Kwirynału. Albo jest w tym jakiś jego zamiar, albo... czy ja wiem. Moi panowie, możemy powiedzieć to sobie szczerze: wszyscy mamy z Nim kłopoty niemałe. — U nas — rzekł w zamyśleniu Horatio Bumm, opierając się na kiju bilardowym — interesuje się także sportem. Indeed, a big sportsman''Indeed, a big sportsman'' (ang.) — naprawdę wielki sportowiec. tłumacza. Faworyzuje wszystkie rodzaje gier sportowych. Osiągnął bajeczne rekordy w sporcie i w sektach. Jest socjalistą. Trzyma z mokrymi. Zamienia wodę w drinks''drinks'' (ang.) — napoje. tłumacza. Niedawno temu na bankiecie w Białym Domu wszyscy, ech, wszyscy się strasznie podgazowali. Wiecie, pili tylko wodę, ale On im ją w żołądku przemienił w drinks. — To dziwne — wywodził Sir O’Patterney — u nas wygląda raczej konserwatywnie. Zachowuje się jak wszechmocny clergyman''clergyman'' (ang.) — duchowny. tłumacza. Meetings''meetings'' (ang.) — wiece. tłumacza, pochody, kazania na ulicach i such things''such things'' (ang.) — takie rzeczy. tłumacza. Sądzę, że jest przeciwny nam, liberałom. Baron Janato ozwał się z uśmiechem: — U nas jest jak u siebie. Bardzo, bardzo miły Bóg. Bardzo się przystosował. Bardzo wielki Japończyk. — Jaki tam znowu Japończyk! — zawołał warkliwie generał Buchtin. — Co wy gadacie, batiuszka! To Rosjanin, prawdziwy Rus, Słowianin. Szeroka ruska dusza, Ekscelencjo. Trzyma z nami, mużykami''mużyk'' (ros. мужик) — chłop. edytorski. Niedawno temu nasz archimandryta''archimandryta'' (gr. ἀρχιμανδρίτης, archimandritis: szef owczarni) — duchowny sprawujący władzę nad klasztorem w Kościele prawosławnym, odpowiednik katolickiego opata. edytorski urządził mu procesję: dziesięć tysięcy świeczek a ludu, gaspada''gaspada'' (z ros.) — panowie. tłumacza, jak maku. Zjechały się dusze chrześcijańskie z całej matuszki Rosiji. I cudy nam robi, Ojciec nasz — dodał generał, żegnając się i kłaniając po pas. Cesarski kanclerz niemiecki podszedł do rozmawiających i po chwili milczącego przysłuchiwania się rozmowie, rzekł: — Tak, potrafi podobać się ludowi. Wszędzie przybiera mentalność danego kraju. Jak na swój wiek jest zdumiewająco ruchliwy. My to stwierdzamy na sąsiadach. W Czechach na przykład zachowuje się jako kolosalny indywidualista. Każdy ma tam swój Absolut na własną rękę. U nas mamy Absolut państwowy. U nas Absolut dojrzał natychmiast do wyższego państwowego uświadomienia. W Polsce działa niby jakiś gatunek alkoholu... U nas działa... jako... jako... höhere Verordnung, verstehen sie mich''höhere Verordnung, verstehen sie mich'' (niem.) — wyższe rozporządzenie, rozumiecie mnie, panowie? tłumacza. — Czy także w waszych krajach katolickich? — z uśmiechem pytał książę Trivelino. — To są takie lokalne różnice — odpowiedział dr Wurm. — Niech panowie tego nie przeceniają. Niemcy są tak zjednoczone, jak nigdy dotąd. Ale dziękuję waszej książęcej mości za katolickie Karburatory, które do nas przemycacie. Na szczęście są kiepskie, jak wszystkie włoskie wyroby. — Spokojnie, spokojnie, panowie — wtrącił się w rozmowę Sir O’Patterney. — W zagadnieniach religijnych neutralność! Co do mnie, to łososie łowię na haczyk dwoisty. Onegdaj złowiłem łososia takiej długości. Widzicie panowie? Czternaście funtów. — A nuncjusz papieski? — zapytał dr Wurm. — Stolica Święta prosi, abyśmy utrzymali pokój za wszelką cenę. Żąda, aby mistycyzm został policyjnie zakazany. W Anglii nie da się tego zrobić w ogóle... Mówię wam, panowie, czternaście funtów. Heaven''Heaven'' (ang.) — Nieba. tłumacza, musiałem się dobrze trzymać, żeby nie wpaść w wodę. Baron Janato uśmiechnął się jeszcze grzeczniej: — Ale my nie chcemy neutralności. On jest wielki Japończyk. Cały świat może przyjąć japońską wiarę. My także chcemy rozsyłać po świecie misjonarzy i nauczać wiary. — Panie baronie — rzekł O’Patterney bardzo poważnie — wie pan, że świetne stosunki naszych państw... — Anglia może przyjąć wiarę japońską — uśmiechał się baron Janato — i stosunki będą jeszcze świetniejsze. — Słuchaj, batiuszka — zawołał generał Buchtin — nie chcemy żadnych japońskich wiar. Jeżeli ma być wiara, to niech będzie prawosławna. Niby dlaczego? A dlatego po pierwsze, że jest prawosławna, po drugie, że jest ruska, po trzecie, że tego chce nasz Car, a po czwarte, że my mamy, mości panowie, największe wojsko. Ja, moi panowie, prosto po żołniersku: po prawdzie i sprawiedliwości. Jeśli już jakaś wiara, to tylko nasza prawosławna. — Dajcież spokój, panowie — rzekł wzburzony Sir O’Patterney. — Nie na to się tu zebraliśmy przecie! — Całkiem słusznie — rzekł dr Wurm. — Musimy się porozumieć co do wspólnego démarche''démarche'' (polit., fr.) — oświadczenie a. wystąpienie dyplomatyczne jednego państwa wobec drugiego w konkretnej sprawie. edytorski wobec Boga. — Którego? — rzekł nagle chiński pełnomocnik Mr Kei, podnosząc wreszcie pomarszczone powieki. — Którego? — powtórzył zaskoczony dr Wurm. — Przecież jest chyba tylko jeden. — Nasz japoński — uśmiechał się przymilnie baron Janato. — Prawosławny, batiuszka, i żaden inny! — krzyczał generał, czerwony jak indyk. — Budda — rzekł Mr Kei i spuścił powieki, całkiem już teraz podobny do wyschłej mumii. Sir O’Patterney zerwał się gwałtownie. — Gentlemani — rzekł — proszę, pójdźcie za mną. Po czym panowie dyplomaci udali się znowu na salę obrad. O ósmej wieczorem wybiegła jego ekscelencja generał Buchtin, z twarzą już purpurową i z pięściami zaciśniętymi. Za nim dr Wurm, układając swoje akta. Sir O’Patterney, nie licząc się ze względami grzecznościowymi, wychodził z kapeluszem na głowie, bardzo czerwony, za nim szedł zamilkły M. Dudieu. Książę Trivelino oddala się blady, za nim baron Janato, stale się uśmiechając. Jako ostatni wyszedł Mr Kei, z oczami spuszczonymi, przesuwając w palcach paciorki arcydługiego różańca. Na tym kończy się sprawozdanie, które pan Bill Prittom ogłosił w „Heraldzie”. Urzędowego komunikatu o tej konferencji nie wydano — prócz wspomnianego już o strefach wpływów — a jeśli nawet zapadła jaka uchwała, to niewiele była warta. Albowiem „w łonie dziejów”, jak brzmi termin ginekologiczno-historyczny, przygotowywały się wydarzenia nieoczekiwane. ----